The Loaded Gun
by SoccerBoxingHockey
Summary: He brought a gun and it all went down hill.


The Loaded Gun

AN: I got bored and saw that there wasn't a lot of Bella/Angela stories so I wrote this one its king of said at the end. If I like the outcome I might write quick a story. R&R

D: I don't own twilight.

The Loaded Gun

Bella P.O.V.

I was running down the hall as fast as I could.

I had heard there was a kid with a gun he was in her class.

So here I am running as fast as I can to her.

She is my future she's my everything and I can't live without her.

As I turn around the coroner I hear the sound of a gun going off.

I hear some horrified cries of her name and I run faster.

I bust through the door and run straight at Ben.

He points the gun at me and pulls the trigger.

I don't feel the pain of the bullet as it flies into my chest so I keep running and tackle him.

The gun flies across the floor and we struggle with each other until someone pulls him off me.

And I crawl across the floor to her broken and bloody body.

Angela P.O.V.

Bella slowly made her way over to my bloody body.

I was breathing slowly and all I felt was pain.

Her arms wrapped around me and I was calm and comfortable.

It was like her touch took the pain away for me.

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes" I replied but it sounded of like it wasn't me talking it was someone else with a weak broken voice.

"I finally got the ring" she said as she lifted up my hand and slid the ring on my finger.

It was beautiful I still remember when she asked me to marry her.

Flashback

We were walking in the sand on the beach.

The stairs and the moon where shining down on us as we slowly walked.

Suddenly Bella stopped walking and turned to face me.

I looked up into her eyes and saw love and determination shining through her chocolate brown eyes.

She slowly lowered herself down to one knee.

She looked up at me and said "Angela I have known and loved you all my life. We have been dating scene middle school. And every time I think of my future I see you. I can't even imagine my life with anyone else. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

"YES" I screamed and jumped into her arms.

"I don't have your ring because I'm still trying to find the perfect one" she whispered into my ear.

"Ok" I said as I looked into her eyes.

I kissed her and said "Make love to me".

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

She picked me up in her strong arms walked back to our picnic area where she laid me on the blanket.

I knew about her condition so when I felt it I wasn't scared.

She slowly removed my clothes as she kissed me every where she could reach with her lips.

She was trying to worship me body and it made me feel beautiful.

She kissed around my breast and suddenly took one of my nipples into her mouth.

The sensations had me crying out in pleasure.

I removed her clothing and when she was naked she laid her body down on top of mine.

I could feel her hardness on my slick folds and I moaned softly.

"I'm on the pill" I whispered as she reached for a condom.

She slowly pushed into me and I whimpered as the pain of her breaking my barrier hit.

She stopped and wrapped her arms around me until the pain subsided.

"Please" I whispered pleading her to move.

Slowly she pulled back and entered me again and again.

She was making me delirious with pleasure. It seemed like I was swimming in an endless sea of pleasure.

She rolled over and pulled me on top of her.

This made her slip deeper inside of me making me moan loudly as I rode her.

The tightening in my admen had me moving faster and harder against her.

I was moan and whimpering loudly with every thrust.

I could hear her panting below me as she placed her hand on my hips to help me move.

She pinched my clit and I came with a loud cry of her name as she grunted mine.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear as she gained control of her breathing.

"I love you to" I said back breathlessly.

She wrapped her strong arms around me as I laid my head on her chest and listened to her steady heart beat.

Flashback Over

"I love you" I said to her, "I love you to" she replied.

"Will it hurt?" I asked her even know I knew she didn't know the answer "I'm scared" I whimpered before she could answer my first question.

"Do you want me to hold you till it's over? And then follow you?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. "Then I'll be right behind you" she said.

I could faintly hear my class mates crying and the wails of an ambulance.

I took one last deep breath and I wasn't scared anymore.

Bella P.O.V.

Angela took one last deep breath and then suddenly relaxed in my arms.

She had died in my arms my angel was no more now it was my turn.

I was bleeding out fast, my blood was gushing out of my wound and all over the floor.

I was fighting just to stay wake for her when she was alive now there was no reason.

Suddenly I started to go numb and the world around me faded to black.

I was somewhere but I didn't know.

"Angela" I whispered softly as I saw her.

She was wearing an all white dress that hugged her body and showed her beautiful body off.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white shirt and white pants.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"On our way to heaven we just have to walk over that bridge." She replied.

"Then let's go" I said as I took her hand in mine and we walked to heavens gates together forever.

AN: How was it? R&R Thanks for reading.


End file.
